User blog:Crazyguy56/Offical LEGO Zelda Might be coming soon.
On Lego Cuusoo it's in the review stage. Here's the offical comments. If you don't believe me check here: http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/6809 Congratulations on 10,000 Supporters, MINGLES! 2012.05.07 We've keenly watched the support for this project from fans of the legendary video game series. You've made it at last, thanks to the broader community of Legend of Zelda fans. Congratulations! Also, you built a very nice set design for the finale from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It's a great response to our request from the comment we made for 5,000 supporters. This gives the concept some focus and something from which our team can work. What happens now? This project moves from the Idea stage to the Review stage. A "LEGO Jury" composed of designers, product managers, and other key team members will examine the idea. We'll build concept models and determine if the concept meets our high standards for what it takes to be a LEGO product, including playability, safety, and fit with the LEGO brand. Every LEGO product goes through a process like this and must meet the same standards. Timing of the LEGO Review From here forward, the LEGO Review will take place quarterly. The next review will be held starting in June and will include all projects that reach 10,000 between now and then. We'll update the LEGO CUUSOO blog with additional details soon; this project crossed the threshold before we were fully prepared to provide this update. The review is a thorough process and from its start, it will take several weeks. When finished, we make a "go/no go" decision to develop and sell a LEGO product based on the Legend of Zelda. Naturally before we can announce the results of the review, we will need to secure a license to produce this product--and we can't give an estimate on how long that will take. We will inform you of our decision, and if green-lighted, this project goes into the longest phase of the project; the Development phase. During this time, LEGO model designers refine the product and develop it for release, we create the product materials (box, instructions, marketing), and get everything ready for a production run. This takes several months. We will post follow-up information and our decision here. The LEGO CUUSOO Team TOP Congratulatory message from LEGO for +5000 votes 2012.04.17 Dear Mingles, Congratulations on passing this milestone of 5,000 supporters on LEGO CUUSOO for The Legend of Zelda! You're halfway there! As your concept artwork mostly consists of new elements, we will not be producing a concept model until it reaches the LEGO Review stage. We encourage you to come up with a concept for a single set that you feel best commemorates the game, and we can work from there. Best wishes as you continue on your journey to achieving 10,000 supporters on LEGO CUUSOO. The LEGO CUUSOO Team TOP Congratulatory message from LEGO for +500 votes 2012.02.08 Congratulations on all of the support and the attention from the blogs! We love the high quality renderings of concept LEGO parts you have done. The Legend of Zelda is such a classic game, we can see the possibility of there being a successful LEGO product based on it. Keep going for the supporters. Since the Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo, they will have to be on board with such a product, and we'll take that up with them if this reaches 10,000. The LEGO CUUSOO Team TOP Note: If your idea is selected, the LEGO Group will make the final decision on how your proposed product should be produced, the final design, applicable licenses, production run size, sales channels, etc. Please understand that our comments here do not have an effect on the LEGO Review that will take place if the project reaches 10,000 supporters. Category:Blog posts